


tony’s super late father’s day christmas present

by wisterispidey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Tony has the Best Kids™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisterispidey/pseuds/wisterispidey
Summary: Morgan shared a look with Harley before turning towards him again.“You wanna help make Daddy’s Super Late Father’s Day Christmas present with us?”
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64
Collections: Iron Dad Secret Santa 2019





	tony’s super late father’s day christmas present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NanixErka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/gifts).



> hey this is for antonia—i hope this meets your expectations and that you enjoy it, i had such a lovely time writing this!
> 
> happy holidays! <3

Peter watched Pepper walk out of the hospital room, looking a bit worse for wear.

But then he noticed her relieved smile, and he finally relaxed.

“Hey, hey Ms. Potts—Mrs. Stark, _Pepper_ ,” he corrected from the look she sent him, “is Mr. Stark all good?”

“He’s doing better honey,” she whispered, pulling Peter towards her.

She scanned him over again, noticing the dust and grime covering his face from the battlefield—but now Peter was _here._

He wasn’t the picture Tony kept on the shelf in the kitchen anymore, or the videos and pictures she had saved on her phone.

Pepper had missed him so much, and now he was finally back and he’d get to meet Harley and Morgan.

“Hey Peter,” she started, “there’s some people I need you to meet, I’ll be back, okay?”

Peter nodded, looking longingly towards the direction of Tony’s room and her heart tugged at that sight—both Tony and Peter had always done that after a mission that went wrong or a rough patrol.

If Tony was okay, Peter was okay and if Peter was okay so was Tony.

She gently pushed him towards the door.

“Go.” 

Peter looked at her again, “Are you sure? What if he’s tired or sleeping or something?”

“He’d still want you there, you know that,” Pepper answered, gaining a shy smile from him before he went inside.

Pepper pulled out her phone, quickly texting Happy to bring May, Harley and Morgan as soon as he could.

She didn’t know how Tony survived—of course she wasn’t complaining, her family was back and now they could _rest._

Sure, Tony had lost his left arm but he was still breathing and alive and that’s all she needed.

She walked inside Tony’s room again, a fond smile on her lips as she looked at the sight.

Tony’s eyes were slowly drooping as he talked quietly with Peter, his good arm clutching tightly onto Peter’s hand.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter paused, “never do that ever again, you’re legally banned from that.”

Tony laughed, his eyes twinkling at the kid, “Promise, kid, never again.”

Peter nodded.

“It’s—it’s good to have you back kiddie.” Tony stated, softer this time as he looked at Peter again.

Pepper didn’t wipe away the tears forming in her eyes at the sight of their reunion. Five years had been too much.

“Yeah, I missed you,” Peter said, “a lot, and May too y’know and just everyone and everything.”

Tony pulled him into a gripping hug, one arm be damned and Peter buried his head under his chin like clockwork—it was good to be back.

“Daddy!” 

Pepper barely turned around before Morgan sped past her to Tony’s bed, and she was pretty sure she could hear Harley yelling for her to slow down.

Peter startled at the sight of the new person, but he quickly connected the dots, the girl had eyes exactly like Mr. Stark’s.

“Hey little miss,” Tony chuckled wetly, “how’s it going?”

“Good,” she giggled, “Harley’s too slow, I think he’s lost.”

“Am _not_ Morgan.” A snarky voice came from the doorway and Peter saw another boy, presumably Harley, giving Morgan a halfhearted glare.

“Hey old man,” Harley greeted, “guess your arm’s all left now, huh?”

Maybe it was the adrenaline finally wearing off from the battle, or just his plain exhaustion, but that was the fucking funniest thing Peter ever heard.

He burst into laughter, both kids looking at him with concern.

“Daddy,” his enhanced hearing picked up Morgan’s whisper, “I think Spider-Man’s going crazy.”

Peter took a deep breath, finally calming down.

“Sorry, that was just so fu—freaking funny,” he explained, quickly making sure he didn’t swear in front of a child.

He ignored Tony’s mock gasp and Harley grinned.

He smiled back. Wait.

“Oh, wait, shit, hey I’m Peter, Peter Parker,” he introduced, “I’m Spi—”

“Spider-Man!” Morgan answered, “Daddy told me and Harley all about you.”

Peter raised an eyebrow, “Aw really? Should I be scared?”

Harley nodded, “Probably. Except I think he got some things wrong though, unless you actually _like_ eating brussel sprouts?”

“Brussel—what? Mr. Stark!” he looked at the man, “I never liked brussel sprouts!”

Tony shrugged, “Uh sorry kiddo, had to get Morguna to eat her veggies somehow.”

Peter sighed. Mr. Stark could’ve chosen _anything_ but brussel sprouts of all things.

“Well, I’m Harley Keener,” the boy drawled and Peter picked up an accent from the boy that was definitely not New York.

“I’m Morgan,” Peter found himself catching Morgan as she hugged him, “Daddy says you’re my brother too, so now it’s me and Harley _and_ Peter!”

Peter looked around the room, taking in Pepper’s watery smile, and Harley and Morgan’s toothy grins.

Then he looked at Tony—whose left arm was gone, and burn marks decorated his left side.

But then Peter saw his content smile.

His heart was stuck in his throat as he thought over what Morgan said, _brother,_ he was Harley and Morgan’s brother.

“Yep,” he croaked, hugging Morgan a little tighter, “yep, I’m your brother.”

Peter pretended not to see the tears tracing down Tony’s face.  
___

“Hey Peter?” Morgan asked him, her voice slightly muffled from using his shoulder as a pillow.

“Yeah Mo?”

Morgan shared a look with Harley before turning towards him again.

“You wanna help make Daddy’s Super Late Father’s Day Christmas present with us?”

He definitely didn’t have a lump in his throat, and looked at Morgan and Harley, who were staring at him intently.

“Father’s Day?” he questioned, he could’ve sworn it was December.

“Well,” Harley started hesitantly, “we know you haven’t had the chance to spend the last few Father’s Day with Tony.”

Peter nodded, noticing how his eyes stung with unshed tears.

“We just wanted—wanted us to do Father’s Day with you too,” Harley continued, “even if it’s a bit late.”

“Please, Petey?” Morgan asked, and how could he actually say no?

“Hm, oh yeah, yeah—course,” he agreed, earning the cheers of his siblings.

“We were thinking pancakes for breakfast,” Harley told him, “but we still haven’t thought of a gift from all of us.”

Morgan gained an expression that looked exactly like what Peter had dubbed _Pepper’s Thinking Face_.

“Well, we still have a week left,” Peter answered, “maybe we should brainstorm or something.”

Harley threw out his idea first.

“A flying toaster.”

Peter seconded the idea, Morgan reluctantly shook her head—she was pretty sure they already had one but _two_ flying toasters would’ve been cool.

Except Daddy probably didn’t need two of them. 

“A painting?” Morgan asked.

Peter grimaced at the idea, he wasn’t exactly best friends with paint and judging from Harley’s expression he wasn’t either.

“A dog,” Peter suggested offhandedly and Morgan perked up at the idea.

“Yeah, yeah let’s get a—”

“Morgan honey, we are _not_ getting a dog,” Pepper answered by the doorway.

She pouted but nodded reluctantly anyway.

“What’re you kids up to?”

“We’re thinking of a Super Late Father’s Day Christmas present, Mommy.” 

Pepper arched an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Harley confirmed, “but we don’t really have any ideas yet.”

Peter felt kinda bad for tuning out their conversation but he couldn’t _think._

So he did the reasonable thing. He hopped onto the ceiling and calmly sat upside down. 

What would Mr. Stark— _Tony,_ he’d insisted that after he called him Mr. Stark like three hundred times within one day—want for a Super Late Father’s Day Christmas present?

Peter scanned the living room, noting how homey and welcoming the cabin was, and he grinned when he saw pictures of Morgan as a toddler.

Wait. Pictures. And that book over there—what was it that Ben and May had made him for his 12th birthday?

“Guys, holy s—strawberries,” he glanced at Morgan, she didn’t seem to notice his near slip up so he’d probably be fine.

“What’s up?” Harley asked and Peter could’ve sworn he was looking at Pinterest.

“Scrapbook, let’s make a scrapbook,” Peter explained excitedly, “I could get my friend MJ to help, she’s so good with this stuff.”

“Are you sure she’s just a friend?” Harley teased and Peter spluttered.

_”What?”_

“Scrapbook!” Morgan cheered, and Pepper smiled at the sight.  
___

It didn’t take them long to finish the scrapbook. The three spent hours looking for pictures, and with MJ’s advice they had it nearly finished within a day. 

Peter smiled as he flipped through the pages, noting a picture of a younger Harley with Tony and a picture with Morgan grinning so wide his face hurt.

“Looks like we’re all good for Tony’s Super Late Father’s Day Christmas present, right Mo?”

Morgan was ready to reply when they all heard Tony’s voice.

“Did someone say my name?” Tony asked.

Tony watched Peter shove something under the couch and Harley shrugged nonchalantly.

“Nope, nada, no mention of Tony Stank here.” Harley answered, followed by the sound of Morgan’s giggling.

“Well then,” Tony started, and walked towards his kids, “you wouldn’t mind if I—holy _fuck!”_

Okay, so in hindsight Peter knew she should’ve picked up all the scattered Lego pieces.

Pepper had even warned him too, _someone is gonna step on them, honey._

And he was planning to clean them up with Harley but then they got distracted.

And now Tony was hopping around on one foot with a pained expression, and he looked one second away from donating all their Legos.

Maybe stepping on a Lego wasn’t _that_ bad (lie, that was a total lie) but seeing Tony hurt too soon after everything wasn’t good at all.

Peter panicked.

He couldn’t breathe. There was dust everywhere.The shouts of battle filling the air before fading away into silence.

And then there was Tony, who sat eerily still, burns covering the right side of his face.

“Peter? _Peter?”_

Instead of seeing the battle this time he saw Harley’s concerned face instead.

He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, and he looked up at Tony.

Tony was fine. He was right there. Tony was okay.

“You good, kiddie?” he asked, running a hand through Peter’s hair.

“Yeah,” he mumbled but Tony’s face clearly said they’d be talking about it later.

“Well then,” Tony paused, “you kiddos have been busy—whatcha up to?”

All three of them shared a look before simultaneously answering.

“Nothing.”  
___

Tony knew the kids were up to something. And clearly that something was coming up soon, judging by how weird they were all being. 

They made him pancakes for breakfast—and they didn’t even taste that bad either, so that was already a nice start.

Peter had been absentmindedly sticking to things more than usual, his mind obviously somewhere else.

Harley didn’t snark back as much and Morgan had only asked for a juice pop _once_ today.

“Hey May, Happy!” 

He heard Pepper greeting May and he definitely didn’t miss the way Happy looked at May either.

That was new.

Rhodey came over a little later, and Tony had a feeling he was in on whatever the kids were too, judging by the shit eating grin he had.

“Why do you have your camera out?” Tony jabbed a finger at the offending object.

“Nothing Tones,” Rhodey grinned, “you’ll just have to wait and see.”

Tony saw May whisper something to Pepper and he couldn’t tell if they were planning his demise or world domination, probably both.

And something even more suspicious was that the kids weren’t anywhere in sight.

A flicker of panic burned in him before he remembered they were in the other room, giggling about something he was _legally banned from hearing._

He sat there on the couch, taking in the sight of his family.

Tony never really thought he’d get to spend Christmas Eve with _his_ family like this, but now that he had the chance he’d never let it go.

Rhodey was on a call with Grandma Rhodes, while May and Happy sat next to each other, faces really flushed and he wondered if Peter knew about this yet.

“You good, honey?” Pepper asked, and he couldn’t help but stare into her eyes for a second longer.

“Always, Mrs. Stark.”

She rolled her eyes, an endeared smile on her face.

“Good, the kids have something they wanna give to you,” she told him, “and they should be here right about… _now.”_

The trio came running out the door, a neatly wrapped package in Peter’s hand.

“Here,” Peter handed Tony the gift, “this is for you _Dad,_ it’s a gift from all of us.”

Tony startled at Peter calling him Dad for the first time and he couldn’t stop himself from grinning.

He also couldn’t help the rush of affection as he pulled each kid into a hug, placing a kiss on top of their heads.

“Open it!” Harley said, and Morgan vigorously nodded her agreement.

He ripped the wrapping paper, and no, he did not tear up at seeing the words on the first page of the book.

_To the best Dad in the world, thank you for being there and loving us. You’ve encouraged us and helped us be the people we are today and will be tomorrow. You make (kinda) funny dad jokes and you always cheer us up—Merry Christmas, we love you!!_

He looked up from the book, his eyes blurry with tears. God, how had he gotten so lucky?

Tony pulled his kids into another hug, he didn’t even care that Rhodey probably filmed the whole thing.

“Did you like our Super Late Father’s Day Christmas present, Daddy?” Morgan asked.

Tony noted the way Peter and Harley had tentative smiles, unsure of whether he liked it or not.

That wouldn’t do, his kids needed to know their present was perfect.

“Yeah, of course kiddies,” he paused, “it’s the best gift I’ve ever gotten.”

The matching grins that he received from his kids were the best gift he could ever get, but really, they didn’t need to know that.

Tony smiled as he sat with his family, laughter and warmth enveloping them in a hug.

Everything was okay, and now, he could rest.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> reviews and criticism are appreciated as well.
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3000


End file.
